


Ring

by ace_hlnwst



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Day 1 of Inktober





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and post every day. Bug me if I don't lol.  
Each drabble is going to form part of the same world which will have Beacon Days, post-Fall of Beacon and future unknown. All Bees, all the time :)

Yang gave Blake a ring.

The end.


End file.
